


The Sun Always Shines When He's Here

by moo_lan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Crime Fighting, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Explosions, Guerrilla Warfare, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Rebels, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: In a world dominated by the powerful and foreign Empire, Hinata, a shifter, strives to find his calling and chooses fighting, thinking that it would be the most versatile skill he could learn.He had no idea it would pay off this well.////Haikyuu!! fanfic set in a fantasy world where shifters are a rare race that is generally shunned by the community. I finally have an idea where this is going and it will involve lots of ships, some humor, explosions, angry Kageyama and more explosions cause we all know Hinata would look great setting fire to buildingsON HIATUS
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 36
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> many of the characters are not really accurately depicted, so any feedback will be very appreciated!!!  
> if you're feeling shy about criticizing it in the comments, message me on instagram at @savage__matchmaker or on tumblr at electricdazzlingdonut

Hinata had passed the same booth four times already and each time he felt more disoriented than the last. The boy minding the booth hadn't seemed to notice his repeated passing, eyes fixed on the game he was holding and half-bleached hair falling into his eyes and being left there. The fifth time, Hinata swallowed his remaining pride and stopped at the booth, intending to ask for the boy's help.

“Hi!” he greeted the boy, but he either ignored him or was really focused on the game.

“Hello!”

This time the boy lifted his eyes and Shoyou had to keep himself from gasping. The boy's eyes were exactly like a cat's. A shifter maybe? Hinata himself was one, and he barely restrained from touching the small crow feathers sprouting from his forearms but hidden by the long sleeves he was wearing.

The boy blinked at him and cleared his throat. Shoyou realized he hadn't said anything for a while. He opened his mouth to ask for directions, but his voice seemed to have another intention.

“You're a shifter?” he blurted.

The boy fidgeted and averted his gaze, his hair once again falling over his eyes. Hiding them, noticed Hinata. He fidgeted and that made Hinata suspect that he'd been rude. Very rude, as shifters were quite shunned by society around these parts. Not where Shoyou came from, though, where they had much bigger problems than people being able to change their form.

Feeling guilty and wanting to right his mistake, the orange-haired boy grabbed his sleeve and tugged it up, over his elbow, his crow feathers in plain view.

“Me too!” he excitedly said, trying to make the boy feel less uncomfortable.

It seemed that it distracted him at least, since shifters were probably as rare here as where Shoyou came from. Hinata was slightly trembling from excitement. It was his first time meeting someone like him.

“You should hide that.” muttered the boy.

Adjusting his 'Karasuno'-emblazoned vest, Hinata covered his arm fully once more, then extended it in an attempt for a proper introduction.

“I'm Hinata Shoyou!”

“Kenma.” the boy answered and lifted his eyes once more, this time not bothering to hide them.

A shout rang out from behind Kenma, who turned and glared at its source, a tall, black-haired boy who didn't seem to have been acquainted with a hairbrush in his whole life. The blonde boy sighed and stood up. The corners of his lips quirked up and he glanced at Hinata's vest.

“Until we meet again, Shoyou.” he said, and left before Hinata could process his words.

The orange-haired boy stood still for a moment, realizing he'd forgotten to ask for directions. A shout rang out and startled him out of his reverie, the volume of verbal abuse increasing as Kageyama sprinted towards him, his yells making Hinata's eyes widen and his feet leave the ground, starting to run before his friend could reach him and beat him up for getting lost again during training.


	2. Guys, crows are actually really smart!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, 2 chapters in the same day???? what???
> 
> don't forget to comment

Tanaka snickered as Kageyama and Hinata once again slammed their heads on the table in frustration, Yachi wincing behind Shoyou as she witnessed the angry red mark left on Kageyama's forehead. Tsukishima was smirking at the two forlorn teens, who seemed void of any hope of passing the only exam they needed to pass if they wanted to enter the agency as seniors.

“One more!!!” brusquely yelled Hinata, his knees bouncing in excitement and hitting the low table they were seated at. The table hit Kageyama's lowered forehead and Shoyou blanched. Tsukishima loudly snickered in the background.

“Oh wow, His Majesty is gonna killllllllll you, stu-pid.” he hummed in between stifled sounds of Tanaka's laughter.

Three smacks and a kick later, they were once again seated at the low table, Hinata keeping his feet carefully still, but drumming his fingers on the table in an incessant beat. Yachi handed them another practice test and, angrily muttering as they read the exercises, they started working. After finishing and being marked, the two were once again slumped at the table, even more hopeless than before.

“I'm never gonna be stronger if I keep going like this...” whined Hinata, rubbing his cheek to the paper in a futile attempt to get some information inside.

“It's not your fault birds are stupid.” joked Nishinoya, giving a pointed glance at his covered forearm.

Hinata's head bounced up in a sudden motion, almost hitting Yachi, who was sitting behind him, in the face. He wore an expression of utter indignation and he glared at Nishinoya as though he's just committed a criminal offense.

“Guys, crows are actually really smart!” he stated.

“You must be the exception then.” mused Tsukishima, grabbing his bag and heading out before Hinata could muster a retort.

The week that followed was filled with existential crisises, insults and studying, accomplishing to bring the two teens' average to a passing grade. They actually managed to pass their exam, and two weeks later they were official seniors.

The Karasuno fighting team was in the training camp with a few other teams such as Nekoma and Fukurodani when disaster hit. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Hinata was buzzing with energy that was partly due to excitement and mostly due to his carsickness when he got out of the bus the first morning of the training camp. Slightly swaying on his feet, Shoyou staggered towards a near bush, hunching over in case disaster, aka, his dinner, surfaced. After a few moments of swaying and debating whether he should quit eating altogether just to avoid this, his rumbling gut calmed down and he straightened again.

He stared at the large complex, amazed at the sheer size of it. That was when he glimpsed a familiar bleached head and he grinned.

“Kenma!” he shouted, sprinting towards the petite figure slouched next to the front gates.

The boy started and directed his stunning cat eyes at Shoyou, then smiled when he recognized him.

“You're a fighter, Kenma? That's why you said 'when we meet again'?” the orange-haired boy rambled on, but his companion didn't seem to mind.

“What style do you practice?” he asked Kenma, having difficulty picturing him doing any kind of physical activity.

“Aikido. Kuroo made me do it.” he responded, jerking his head in the vague direction of the black-haired boy Hinata had seen the other day. He seemed busy teasing Tsukishima, who seemed strangely flustered.

“Oh, Kageyama does that too.” declared Shoyou, gesturing to his seriously anger-management-skills-issues friend, who was staring blankly at the bags, probably not recognizing his. “He's _really_ intense.”

Kenma stared blankly at the now approaching Kageyama, who seemed angry again for whatever reason.

“Yeah, I can totally see that.” he muttered, taken aback by the intensity radiating off the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit that kudos button


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, what????? 3 chapters in a day??? imma do 10 in the next 3hrs watch me
> 
> fellow nocturnal readers (or diurnal if ur american ig) do keep me company in these next productive hours.
> 
> stand by if u just read the first 2 ch ig...

A whimper escaped Hinata's mouth as he felt feathers sprouting all over his body, the transition painful after suppressing it all this time. He hadn't shifted in, what, 10 years? He felt his eyesight shift towards his right eye almost completely, and his lips turned solid, a beak forming. He tried to cry out, but only a faint _caw_ escaped him as he felt his consciousness slide further inside himself, losing ability to perceive his surroundings. His mind slipped; as he shrunk, darkness closed over his eyes and he fell deeper and  
_deeper_ and

deeper

and d e e p e r

Shoyou woke up sweaty and shivering, his gasps fracturing the silence of the darkened common sleeping room, otherwise only punctured by someone's erratic and rare snores. Rubbing his arms, he sat up and pulled his hoodie over his head, deeming his sweatpants appropriate for a late-night run. He slipped on his sneakers and tiptoed around a sleeping Kageyama.

Hinata grasped the door handle and turned it slowly, trying not to wake up his companions. However, as he nudged it open, Kageyama stirred and let out a drowsy inquiry. He answered that he's fine, but the disbelieving look that his friend gave him informed him that he is indeed unable to lie properly. Kageyama must have understood that he needed some space, because he nodded and gestured for him to go before turning on his other side and falling back asleep.

Carefully closing the door, Shoyou stretched his arms and did a few routine exercises before starting to lightly jog towards the door. Not making a sound, he pushed open the door to the common room and closed it behind him. He turned and barely kept a scream from escaping.

Cocooned in a thick blanket and sitting on the floor, leaning on the base of the couch, was Kenma, playing video games in complete darkness. The harsh light of the screen made it necessary for the teen to squint his eyes when staring at it, giving him a disgruntled appearance. His eyes darted towards Shoyou and back at the video game. A few moments later he was again staring at him, a bit disbelieving.

“What are you doing here?” the nocturnal teen hoarsely asks, eyes moving between his obviously distressed friend and his almost finished level. In the end he turned off the console and shifted his attention completely onto Hinata, no longer squinting because of the screen's angry glare.

“I-” the boy hesitated for a second, then decided telling the truth would be easier. “I had a nightmare.”

“Oh.” the pudding-headed boy fidgeted for a second, unsure how he should act in a situation such as this one.

“It's OK, I'll just go for a run.” ignoring the slight pang of disappointment in his chest, because why would he be disappointed?, Hinata shyly rubbed the back of his neck and turned to leave.

“What did you dream about?” Kenma's voice stopped him in his tracks.

“It's OK, you don't need to listen to me.”

“I might understand though.”

With a jolt, Hinata realized that he was right. He _could_ understand him. More than non-shifters would.

Kenma patted the spot next to him and Hinata sat down and brought his knees up to his chest.

“It was about my shifting.” he whispered, unsure if his companion could hear him, but the cat-like teen nodded, so Hinata continued. “I haven't shifted since I was six years old.” he heard a sharp intake of breath from his right, but he plunged on. “I dreamed about that time, when I had been close to losing control. In the dream, I completely lost myself. Just like I'm afraid I would if I tried shifting again.” his voice catched and he had to clear his throat.

He felt his hand being touched and he looked down to see his friend's shy attempt at taking his hand. Hinata smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“If you ever want to try shifting-” the cat eyes darted to meet his own “you don't need to, of course, but if you ever want to try it, I'll help you.”

Hinata gave him a smile that was warmer than any possible 'thank you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit le kudos button


	4. It was afternoon when war came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the action finally starts:  
> WAR BREAKS OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but it needed to be dramatic bc this is basically right before the start of the most densely packed action,,i thinkk,, i have no idea where this is going but i like it...
> 
> I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR A,,REALLY,,DRAMATIC SCENE I THINK IMMA DO IT IN LIKE 2 CHAPTERS

After a tiring training session in which Kageyama had relentlessly watched Kenma because they studied the same style of martial arts, unnerving the petite teen until an angry Kuroo had threatened to beat him up (not respecting Kenma's yells not to interfere), the members of the training camp were resting in the courtyard. 

Imagine this scene: Hinata seated with Lev and Kenma in the grass, the first two partaking in a competition of who threw their watermelon seed the farthest and Kenma smiling faintly at the orange-haired boy when he wasn't looking. Bokuto stealing meat from the grill and getting grabbed by the collar by Kuroo for that. Everyone having a grand time, the sun shining serenely, its light filtering through the leaves and illuminating Kuroo in a way that Tsukishima found attractive, which he wouldn't ever _ever_ , admit.

It was during this serene scene that Takeda-sensei came running with a tablet in his hand, face scrunched up in a peculiar expression that his students weren't able to recognize. It was during this scene that the boys looked at the news report on the screen and the serenity fractured. It was afternoon when their lives stopped for a moment.

It was afternoon when war came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions are welcome but quick cause i really wanna write 9 more ch in the next 2 hrs and a half.  
> i'm on a rollllllllll
> 
> hit that kudos button, don't be shy


	5. He was a guerrilla fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction to the action, mention to hinata's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't we all write the best when we're the most sleep deprived...

Hinata blinked blearily, having difficulty adjusting to the light shining through the window into the meeting room. As soon as war had been declared, they'd all rushed from the training camp back into the city to find everything strangely still. It's been barely a day since day, but Hinata could have sworn that it was as if a whole week had passed. He stared through the stained glass at the empty street below and the shuttered windows. No-one dared step outside except the seldomly seen drunkards, and even they knew to keep out of sight if possible. Hinata wondered how his family was faring. They were the ones who had told him to leave, being in danger because of his peculiar genes. He missed his little sister terribly.

“-nata.”

He briefly wondered if he should try going back, but that would be plain stupid.

“HINATA!” he was startled out of his thoughts by the yell and the snickers that accompanied it.

“Oh.” he turned to the angry Kageyama “What?”

“This is a meeting, you should pay attention since this affects everyone, including you.” said Daichi, giving him a stern stare.

“Sorry. I'm listening now.” Hinata turned away from the window and faced the others.

“As I was saying-” Daichi turned his attention away from Hinata, back on the group as a whole “we should decide the strategy for our fighting, and who wants to and will go in hiding.” 

Nobody gave away any signs of intending to back away from the fight. Pride filled Hinata's chest. It was one thing to be fighting in competitions on mats in large, air-conditioned rooms, and completely another to be a guerrilla fighter.

He was a guerrilla fighter.

Barely keeping his excitement in check, Hinata started drumming his fingers on the windowsill he was leaning against. He could finally feel that he was doing what he was meant to do. What felt _right_.

Yachi opened the door and poked in her head. 

“Guys, we need more supplies. These won't last for a week.”

Coach Ukai stood up, saying that he'll get the Fukurodani coach and go buy (or steal if the need arised) some. He headed out and closed the door behind him.

The room was strangely silent. Most of them wore Asahi's anxious but determined expression, but very few, such as Tanaka, Kenma and Nishinoya, seemed to be just as thrilled as Hinata. Bokuto was the one who broke the silence, boasting to Akaashi how he would totally defeat more soldiers than him.

However, even through his muddled and excited senses, Hinata was anxious about one thing that he wasn't sure the others had fully comprehended. Their enemy, The Empire, was full of magic users, the strongest of them shifters, but much more highly trained than Hinata or probably even Kenma, who had possibly used his transformation powers in the last years. His thoughts snagged on his feline friend, and he subtly glanced his way.

Kenma was looking at him too. 

Hinata grinned, and his friend mirrored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do hit the kudos button if u haven't already


	6. He was the brain, and Hinata the firepower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasss actionnnn
> 
> finally some action
> 
> we got hinata & co attacking one of the bases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow it's really late

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining as the group of boys were strapping on different pieces of weaponry and mismatched homemade armor. They were all silent in anticipation of the battle to come. Their plan was to adopt the same strategy that had made guerrilla fighters famous, blending in with civilians and striking suddenly. The target was one of the medium-sized bases, in which they wouldn't find soldiers that experienced but their attack could still make an impact. 

Hinata was trembling with excitement and he had already gone to the bathroom twice, like he used to before matches. There was no confrontation to occur before the bathroom door this time, though. The confrontation would be on the battlefield. Breathing in deeply, he glanced at Kenma, who had been chosen as his partner for this attack. He didn't seem nervous in the slightest, having entered his cold and calculating mode, probably already analyzing different strategies to take down their enemy. He was the brain, and Hinata was the firepower.

After re-checking his weaponry again, Hinata gave Kuroo, their group leader, a thumbs-up sign. The poor guy was stuck with Tsukishima, but he seemed happy with it actually. He mirrored the signal and they were ready to go.

Slinking between shadows, they moved quietly towards their target. They had opted to go on foot, because cars had no chance of going unnoticed and the distance wasn't that big. The ones who had to travel the farthest were Daichi's group, who were going in the opposite direction. Stopping suddenly, Kuroo signaled them to do the same, so they did, Kageyama and Asahi doing the same behind them. They waited for a couple of soldiers to pass, then started moving again.

When they reached the front door, they split up, Kenma and Hinata heading to the back door and the others remaining at the front door, counting down the seconds until they were to attack.

_Four._

Hinata crouched in the bush next to the back door and felt Kenma do the same at his right.

_Three._

He re-checked his armor straps again.

_Two._

He unsheathed one of his knives.

_One._

They stood up.

_Zero._

With a yell, Hinata kicked the door open and sprung himself at the nearest soldier, having him disarmed and unconscious in under a second. A heavy thud behind him told him that Kenma had completed his mission too, so he inched towards the common room. There were four people inside. Hinata moved to attack them, but his partner lifted a hand in a signal to wait.

He took the nearest lamp and smashed it against the ground. Befuddled, one of the soldiers moved towards them, but he was knocked out instantly. Then they charged, managing to defeat the three with little difficulty.

The teens moved on to the next room, where the rest of the group was waiting for them. They signaled that everything was going according to plan and headed upstairs towards the chief's office. The first two levels were easily cleared, being watched only by newbie soldiers just as inexperienced as the others.

The first struggle was when they reached the third and last floor, where all the seasoned fighters seemed to have gathered.

“Look out!” rang out Asahi's shout, and just in time for Hinata to dodge the fist that would've hit his stomach.

He rolled and kicked the legs from under his attacker, then punched his trachea where he knew he would faint. Straightening his back, he glanced around him at the unfolding chaos. Kuroo was battling two at once, Kageyama and Asahi were trying to take on the leader, Tsukishima was kicking his adversary in the gut and seemed to manage just fine, and Kenma... Where was Kenma?

Breath lodged in his chest, Hinata looked around desperately for Kenma and glimpsed him at the edge of a ledge, fighting one of the leaders on his own. He slipped and grasped the rim, dangling precariously. The orange-haired boy sprinted towards his partner, the attacker noticing only when it was too late and Hinata had already knocked him out.

The boy turned towards his partner just in time to see the cat-eyes he loved staring at widen as Kenma lost his grip and

f e l l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do comment down there below
> 
> imma let you guys stew and continue this tmrw. check in again in like 11 hrs
> 
> ANGST


	7. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember that dramatic scene i mentioned like 3 ch back?
> 
> this is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this fic is becoming too long and complex and it's scaring away readers
> 
> oh well

Time seemed to slow as Hinata watched Kenma's fingers slip and let go. Everything around him faded, the only thing in focus being his falling partner and it broke Hinata's heart that Kenma, cool and unruffled Kenma, seemed scared, his eyes wide as they made eye contact and he fell.

No idea formed in Shoyou's brain, his legs moving on their own, and he found himself jumping off the edge of the balcony and falling

falling

and diving to meet his friend halfway.

“What are you _doing_?” shouted Kenma, eyes frightened and hair flying up.

Hinata didn't answer, too busy trying not to freak out as he felt the all-too-familiar feeling of 

feathers 

sprouting from his forearms

took control of him.

Gulping, he forced himself to control his power. He pulled strands of it from his forearms, focusing them instead at his shoulder blades. His breath hitched as pain erupted because of the sudden shift, but he managed to spread his wings out and, grabbing Kenma bridal-style, glide towards the ground.

He made a messy landing, his knees buckling under him as his feet hit the ground and he rolled on the ground, dropping Kenma during one of these rolls.

“KENMA!” resounded a shout from behind them, Kuroo sprinting towards his friend on the ground, eyes widening as he glimpsed the wings sprouting from Hinata's back.

“Dumb-ass!!!” yelled Kageyama as he punched Hinata's shoulder. “Don't do that again, you idiot.”

Hinata met Kenma's eye and smiled. The pudding-haired boy still seemed a bit shaken, but he grinned back.

“Don't grin like that you dumbass! You could've died!” screeched Kageyama as he slapped the back of his winged friend.

Asahi inched towards them.

“I hate to interrupt this, guys, but other soldiers are probably on the way by now.” he glanced at Hinata's back “And we draw a lot of attention.”

Everybody's eyes settled on Hinata's wings, who smiled sheepishly.

“I don't know how to get them back in.” he admitted. He dared a look at Kenma, who seemed lost in thought.

“You just need to calm down.” the other shifter suggested.

Tsukishima snickered.

“Him? Calm down?” he snickered again.

“I'll just get rid of them when we get back at the base.” decided Hinata, not wanting to get seen by Empire guards, the chances of that increasing with every second that passed them and they were out in the open.

They made their way back to base, the journey being swift and event-less. When they reached the headquarters, they were greeted by a dejected-looking group, the atmosphere silent and tense.

“Guys? What happened?” Hinata asked Tanaka and Noya.

“Bokuto's group was captured.” murmured Akaashi, face ashen and body frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit the comment button if u have suggestions or requests


	8. This is almost surely a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels organize a rescue mission for Bokuto's team

Hinata could hear the exact moment when Kuroo had stopped breathing for a few moments, the pain on his face unspeakable. The orange-haired boy's breath hitched and he hid his trembling hands behind his back. Bokuto's grinning face as Hinata praised his impeccable technique flashed across the boy's mind. He blinked back a growing discomfort behind his eyes and forced the muscles in his cheeks to contract.

“Then we just need to go save him, don't we?” he said, a carefully constructed oblivious smile painted across his lips.

Kuroo seemed relieved to hear that and Akaashi finally started breathing again.

“Which group should we send?” mused Takeda-sensei.

“We'll go.” stated Kuroo, face set in a grim expression.

The coaches seemed to hesitate, Nekoma-sensei glancing at the now-folded wings sprouting from Hinata's back. However, under Kuroo's unwavering gaze, they relented, agreeing that they should go.

“Could I switch with Asahi?” asked Akaashi, concern for his friend clear on his face.

They agreed, and in another five minutes they were one again ready to go, carefully making their way towards the base of the soldiers. As they stopped to let a patrol pass, Kenma shot Hinata a meaningful look.

“You _do _realize that this is almost surely a trap, don't you?” he asked, his cat-eyes focused and unblinking.__

__Pinned under Kenma's gaze, Hinata could only nod, unable to look away until his partner turned his head away._ _

__They decided that Hinata and Kenma should once again go through the back door, while the other two pairs entered through the sides. The rebels were to move quickly and as unnoticed as possible, to avoid their calling for reinforcements._ _

__They barged in, only to find the building empty._ _

__“Trap!” yelled Kenma, dragging Hinata outside moments before the whole building exploded._ _


	9. Ready

Akaashi was trembling.

Hinata could not see his face, but he could tell by his hunched over position that he was in despair, but trying desperately to stay in control.

“The building seemed empty.” said Hinata, his hope not yet extinguished. 

Akaashi whispered something, then straightened his back, serious eyes set on the horizon.

“He is alive. And we will save him.” he stated, matter-of-factly.

Blinking, Kenma seemed to be struck by an idea. He unstrapped his weapons and handed them to Kuroo.

“Hold these.” he said, then, face scrunched up in concentration, he started shifting. It was a strange process, and Hinata didn't look away while his partner grew fur, ears, a tail and paws, then shrunk until there was no more Kenma, but a small white cat with a brown back and caramel-colored ears.

Bending down, Hinata picked up his jaw and the left-behind clothes, then looked at the small cat as it sniffed the ground and started walking determinedly towards what they deemed to be Bokuto's group's direction.

After what felt like hours of following Kenma, they neared towards a building. The small cat took a corner and Hinata followed him, leaving the boy's clothes next to him and then turning around to allow him to shift.

“Ready.” declared the shifter, and appeared next to Hinata, adjusting his vest.

They headed back to the others and Kuroo silently handed Kenma his weapons back. Hinata was one again bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes shining peculiarly.

“Like usually?” whispered Hinata, grinning at Kageyama, who mirrored the expression.

The others nodded and made their way towards the building.

 _If I was able to fully shift, I could've gone in reconnaissance and we wouldn't have been heading in blindly,_ thought Shoyou, eyebrows scrunched in frustration and fists balled at his sides. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Kenma looking at him.

Hinata nodded and relaxed his hands at his sides, starting to roll his shoulders in an attempt to release some of the excited energy bubbling inside him. They headed to their usual positions, Hinata realizing how lucky they were that all of the buildings had exactly the same layout. He re-adjusted his armor straps and unsheathed his knife, then they waited for their countdown to reach zero.

Kicking open the door, Hinata barged inside and easily knocked out two of the guards waiting there, while behind him Kenma did the same to the other two. They made eye contact and nodded, then continued plunging on. After quickly clearing the first floor, the group split up, Kenma and Hinata heading in the basement while the others went upstairs.

They opened the door and found themselves in a dimly lit cellar, where, tied to a chair, was Bokuto. Half of his face was bruised purple, but his grin was unwavering as he beheld the two shifters.

“There you are! I'm surprised it took you this long to find me.” 

Hinata, blinking rapidly, lunged towards the chair and untied him, all the while rambling about how happy he is that he's fine.

“Where are the others?” asked Bokuto when Hinata had paused his muttering to breathe.

“The others are up looking for them.” said the orange-haired boy.

“Others?”

“Kageyama, Tsukishima, Kuroo-san and Akaashi-san.” answered Hinata.

Bokuto's eyes flickered as Akaashi was mentioned and he cleared his throat.

“Well, let's not keep them waiting.”

As they neared the last floor sounds of a scuffle echoed against the walls and increased Hinata's level of giddiness. They cleared the threshold and found themselves at the edge of chaos. A soldier lunged for Bokuto, but he was knocked out instantly by the owlish fighter.

“ **HEY HEY HEY!** ” he bellowed as he glimpsed Kuroo.

“ **HEY HEY HEY!** ” his friend answered, the two bumping chests and elbowing each other.

The two quickly managed to knock out half of the soldiers on their own, their shouts scaring away most of the remaining soldiers. Out of breath, Bokuto glanced around him, appearing to be searching for something, when he glimpsed Akaashi, who was kicking in the ribs one of the soldiers' leaders.

“Eyyyyy, Akaashi!” yelled Bokuto, throwing his arm around his friend's soldier as the black-haired fighter seemed to be barely holding back tears of relief.

//////

this is what I imagined cat version Kenma as:  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/ecf99429537c64f44095509ec3d47e18/tumblr_pz8u7iWgnw1vfqdbyo1_500.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture the guys in these costumes:  
> camo pants and black shirts: Akaashi, Daichi, Bokuto  
> knee-length, a bit puffy trousers, black sleeveless shirt, headband: Hinata, Noya, Yaku  
> everything's in shades of grey, like his personality (no hate pls i love tsukki he's an icon): Tsukishima  
> military pants, black shirt, kaki vest: Kenma (hair tied back in a ponytail when he gets serious)  
> dark grey pants, grey shirt, edgy oversized jeans jacket: Tanaka
> 
> feel free to complete the list


	10. naturally, the whole thing blew up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna start updating regularly since i finally have an idea where this is going,  
> feedback is appreciated and comments brighten up my day!
> 
> beta-ed by the greatest of the greatest, aka TheOwlPost (*꧆▽꧆*) (*꧆▽꧆*)

_Shit._

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

_Oh **no**_

This was Hinata's internal monologue as he beheld the view before him. He was facing a staircase heading down as dozens of soldiers sprinted towards him, guns ready. Yelping, he turned around and leaped off the nearest balcony, wings stretched wide, and chucked the explosive Sugawara had given him towards the building he'd just left.

Naturally, the whole thing blew up.

Strong wind generated by the explosion pushed Hinata back, making him struggle with his still-unfamiliar wings. He managed to glide to the ground where he made a running landing, the shock causing his knees to buckle under him and forcing him to roll forward.

Hinata looked up at the figure he was facing and smiled. Kageyama grinned back and they high-fived, the painful slap making Shouyou hug his throbbing palm for many moments after. Breaking into a run, they headed for the arranged rendezvous, hovering for a couple of moments in front of the door before they knocked in the special pattern that they'd made up to be their password.

The door slid open and a golden eye stared at them through the gap between the ajar door and the moldy wall. Hinata smiled at him and the door slammed open, Bokuto rapidly pulling the two inside and shutting the door behind them.

“ **Hey hey hey!** How you doin' shorty? Didja do it?” he grinned, ruffling the shorter boy's hair affectionately.

Proud of all the attention he was getting, Hinata puffed out his chest in an uncanny resemblance of his senpai's gesture and nodded, a wide smile gracing his features.

“Don't get cocky, you dumbass! All you did was blow up a building!” yelled Kageyama, punching his friend in the arm.

Before Shouyou could lunge for the dark-haired teen and start yet another fight, the door leading deeper into the building opened and Daichi entered. A glance from him was all that was required for the partners to step a healthy distance apart and drop their gazes in an attempt at a remorseful look.

“You two, stop whatever you were about to do and come inside. The meeting is about to start,” he ordered, motioning for the duo to follow him.

As Hinata entered the conference room, he could instantly feel the change in atmosphere. The tension was suffocating and he could feel several stares burning into the back of his head, though when he turned his friends avoided their gazes. Weird.

Unnerved by his companions' empty gazes, Shouyou said nothing, simply pulling out a chair and sitting down, then commencing to wait patiently for them to tell him _what the actual fuck was going on if even Nishinoya wasn't lively_.

The silence stretched on until Sugawara cracked under the pressure and cleared his throat. The group's attention shifted to him.

“We've received reports of The Empire's next move. Our spies told us that General Oikawa is planning to attack soon,” he said, though the weird glint in his eyes told Hinata that it was not over yet. He leaned forward, the question of 'where' obvious enough in his eyes as he met Suga's gaze.

The silver-haired boy took a deep breath and continued, looking directly at Shouyou.

“They're planning on attacking Miyagi next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't freak!! oikawa is _not_ evil!! all is explained a bit later!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata’s heart stopped. Stopped, then started again, pulse erratic and loud in his ears. Suddenly he was reaching to grab his coat, though he later wouldn’t be able to recall when he had stood up and forcefully pushed the chair back against the wall.

However, before he could do anything else, Daichi had him grabbed by the collar and was shaking him thoroughly, earning a sympathetic wince from the group.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked in the calm voice he used only when extremely angry.

Hinata didn’t answer, only struggling against the grip on his shirt, eyes fixed unseeing on the door in front of him.

“Hinata-kun? Come with me for a second,” said Takeda-sensei and Hinata instantly stilled, Daichi letting go of him and allowing the boy to follow his teacher out of the room.

Ten minutes later when Shouyou came out, his eyes were empty and he was completely calm. Daichi gestured for him to sit down and he obeyed, mind elsewhere and gears whirring furiously. He was startled out of his reverie for a moment by Kageyama, who sat across him and whose eyes silently asked ‘are you OK?’.

Hinata subtly nodded and his friend shifted his attention back to their captain, who was saying something that went completely unnoticed by Shouyou. He could feel a slight pain forming behind his eyes and he blinked furiously, unwilling to let himself cry in front of his teammates. Taking a deep breath, he tightly gripped the hem of his shirt in a futile attempt to let some of his nervous energy out. The death grip on his blouse quickly turned into trembling and he was suddenly shaking and shaking and he couldn’t stop, he needed to focus so he could help his family _he just needed to calm down, he is of no use like this, _what is he doing? he should be listening to Daichi’s strategy, not shaking like some coward he needs to -__.

He suddenly stopped shaking as he felt a warm hand grip his cold one where he was strangling his shirt. All of the anxiety drained out as he glanced to his right and his brown eyes met golden cat-like ones. Kenma offered a consoling smile and squeezed his hand; Hinata squeezed back and let out a shaky breath, the corners of his lips quirking up in a thankful smile.

That was when Kaori entered, tightly gripping a paper, face pale. She hesitated for a moment in the doorway, slightly swaying; she met Hinata’s eye and quickly looked away.

“Miyagi is under siege,” she breathed, carefully avoiding Shouyou’s gaze.

Stomach clenched tightly, Hinata tuned out the rest of the report involving thousands of casualties and many others unaccounted for. He was caught somewhere between the urge to run for the door and help his family however he could as well as the overwhelming need to put his head in his hands and have a good cry.

Pain erupted across his forearms and he didn’t even need to glance at his arms to know what was happening. Before he could stop himself, he let out a deep sob and he was

shrinking

and feathers were now _everywhere_ and _everybody was _looking at him what was happening why couldn’t he see with his left eye oh-__

No.

He only had time to let out a cry that sounded like a _caw_ before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this please don't forget to hit the kudos button


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a shortass chapter, another one's on the way, maybe i'll update this weekend too, stay tuned!

Hinata was awakened by the sound of poorly masked and aggressive whispers. He squinted open his eyes, wincing as the sharp light of the infirmary momentarily blinded him. Turning his head slowly to the side, still slightly drowsy, he noticed a concerned Yachi and trying-to-seem-aloof-but-failing-miserably Kageyama sitting on the bench at his left; he could feel Kenma perched on the other side of his bed, his cat eyes fixed unblinkingly on him.

Apparently him moving his head to the side had alerted his friends of his awakening, since Yachi instantly darted at his side and embraced him tightly; Hinata laughed at the unusual occurrence of the small girl actually initiating human contact. He dimly wondered why she was suddenly so affectionate.

That was when he was hit by the memory of Kaori’s statement and he was at once glad of Yachi’s close proximity, because he was suddenly unsteady, slightly swaying in his sitting position.

He glanced at the door as the sound of voices grew louder and Yachi let go of him. Daichi and Kuroo entered, Sugawara close behind them, apparently having been alerted by Kageyama about Hinata regaining consciousness, judging by the dark-haired boy’s presence beside Koushi.

They stopped at the foot of his bed and Hinata had never felt so small before. Sugawara nudged Daichi, who nodded; he sighed and tiredly rubbed his face.

“Suga decided”- he yelped as his leg was kicked fiercely and not-so-subtly. “ _We_ decided that if you are able to shift, you can go ahead in reconnaissance.” Hinata perked up, but Daichi lifted a finger to stop him before he could say anything. “But. Recon only. **No interfering**.”

Involuntarily, Hinata glanced at Kageyama, who nodded. Shouyou murmured an affirmative and kicked off the covers on his hospital bed.

He was ready to fight.

He grinned fiercely and he felt Yachi next to him flinch at the sight.

He’d show no mercy.


	13. Chapter 13

The wind was unusually strong as Hinata, in crow form, glided over the city in which he had spent his childhood. Tar-black eyes glancing restlessly as he stared at the expanse that was Miyagi, he tried in vain to calm his racing heart and tucked in his wings. In a freefall, he dove for the ground and spread his feathers at the last moment, claws digging in the side of the roof as he perched there, eyes still focused on the village before him.

Silent, the locals were walking the streets with blank faces, carrying various objects. Troops were standing at different corners, most of them wearing empty and unfeeling expressions; except some of the soldiers who were walking alongside the villagers, sneering and pushing down the weakest of them, taunting them to strike back.

Hinata gripped the edge of the roof, slightly trembling as he kept himself from lunging for a soldier who had pushed a young girl to the ground and kicked to the side the bucket she had been carrying. Steeling himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had just calmed down when he opened his eyes and noticed someone, and he froze completely.

Loyal childhood friend and good companion: Izumi Yukitaka. Lower lip trembling as his palms bled from the heavy pile of lumber he was carrying. Blood spattered to the ground behind him and faded among the terracotta colours of the soil; before he could stop himself, Hinata let out a loud croak, a desperate outburst of frustration as he reminded himself that intervening would only ruin the plan.

Brown eyes glanced at him and Hinata suddenly did not know what he was supposed to do with his wings: tuck them in or flap them restlessly? He settled for the latter and the sudden motion drew Izumi’s attention; red-rimmed eyes widened and he smiled sadly, the obsidian bird probably reminding him of a certain friend who had managed to get away in time.

Hinata’s heart clenched.

A sudden flash of light -the signal he’d been waiting for- startled him out of his pending decision and he turned his head away from his childhood friend, towards the source of light. He spread his wings wide and leaped off the ledge.

_I’ll come back for you,_ he silently promised as he flew away.

A shout sounded and, startled, Hinata glanced towards the person who had let it out. A young woman was petrified, the burden forgotten in the dust at her feet as she pointed to the sky, where a dark shape loomed.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he let out a croaked warning, drowned out by the sudden screaming and chaos.

A flaming arrow hit a thatched roof and fire soon swallowed the home.

Booms sounded and Hinata changed his trajectory towards the flaming house, the screams of its occupants pulling him in to help.

Hinata’s eyes widened; the building was burned to ashes as the bombs hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sharp inhale] ahhh yes, shit's 'bout to go _down_ ahaha  
> leave a comment maybe?


	14. Chapter 14

_They know we’re here,_ realised Hinata as soldiers flooded the streets with the sole purpose of wiping out the Rebellion. Some of them carried various weapons, while others, ability-users probably, were weapons enough and had no need of the guns that the rest possesed.

One of the soldiers was orange-haired and an image of Natsu bloomed in Hinata’s mind. He alighted on a nearby roof and looked around, heart beating rapidly as desperation started taking over. Orange strands of hair caught his attention. Natsu was crouched in an abandoned home, poorly hidden from the passing soldiers.

He spread his wings and took off towards his sister; he was shifting into human form before he hit the ground, his power thankfully allowing him to remain dressed, unlike Kenma’s.

He pushed away his thoughts of the blonde and the underlying worry, focusing instead on his sister.

“Natsu? Natsu, are you OK?” he asked, crouched in front of her and gingerly holding her shoulders.

“Nii-chan-” she was interrupted by a sob that burst out and she was suddenly crying large, fat tears as she leaned forward to hug her big brother, shaking uncontrollably.

Hinata patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. She did not stop shaking, but her crying subsided as she pulled back to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. Shouyou was suddenly hit by how young she was. A child shouldn’t have to go through all this, shouldn’t have to hide from soldiers in her own hometown.

“Nii-chan, I don’t know where Mom and Dad are!” she wailed. “A soldier came to our house and Mom told me to run-” she paused to wipe her nose again with the hem of her pale pink shirt. The blouse had a large, red, stain of foreign origin on it and Hinata’s chest tightened once again. “The soldier took them!”

Cold ice enveloped Shouyou and he stopped breathing for a moment. He had been expecting it, but it was still incredibly painful to hear. Inhaling deeply, he painstakingly pulled up the corners of his lips in a forced smile. For his sister’s sake. Everything for his smaller sister’s sake.

“Don’t worry, Natsu. We’ll get them back, you’ll see. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Wide eyes looked up at him and he instantly knew that he hadn’t managed to fool her. However, she said nothing, only smiled and hugged him tightly.

A shout sounded and they both looked up to see a soldier looming in the doorway, gun at the ready.

Natsu whimpered and the man grinned, murmuring something in his earpiece.

They’d been discovered.


	15. Chapter 15

Teeth biting into his bottom lip, Hinata grabbed the transmitter hidden in the folds of his vest and repeatedly pressed the distress button. The soldier grinned, canines flashing and lips drawn back like a dog’s. He lifted the gun and flicked back the safety.

Hinata pushed Natsu behind him and got ready to lunge for the man.

The soldier had placed his finger on the trigger when he suddenly fell to the ground, helmet fissuring as it hit the ground. Kageyama was standing behind the man, holding a piece of wood that was stained red.

As their eyes met, Kageyama seemed torn between hugging his friend or smacking him. He settled for neither, instead throwing the piece of wood to the ground.

“They’ve found out we’re here and don’t need the city anymore,” he murmured, a flicker of concern alight in his eyes as he glanced at the two siblings. “They’re bombing it. Everyone will be dead in a couple of hours.”

Ice encased Hinata and suddenly he was deaf to the battle raging outside, body cold all over and feet rooted to the spot. Scrunching up his face, he shook his head and snapped out of it. He’d think about it later. It was the time to fight, not hesitate.

“We need to get Natsu out of here,” he said, his brain already running over a hundred miles per second.

They sent Natsu back to the base with Sugawara and found themselves in the middle of the raging battle. Kageyama grinned at him and Hinata forced a mirroring expression on his face; a pang in his chest reminded him of his missing parents.

Dust and soot were the only things Shouyou could see all around him; he did not know anymore who the blood on him belonged to. Was it his, his companions’, or his enemies’? He had not the vaguest hint, mind only focused on how he could find his parents before the whole town was destroyed by the soldiers who kept pouring in.

A blonde head in the corner of his vision put a stop to his whirlpool of thoughts.

Kenma was next to Kuroo, expression blank as he cooly evaluated the enemies around him and took them out with minimal effort. The boy hadn’t noticed Shouyou, focused instead on the fight. He poked Kuroo and pointed to something in the distance, the black-haired boy nodding and making his way in that direction. Kenma’s eyes lingered on the back of his best friend, his own back turned to an oncoming soldier, whose gun was at the ready and aimed at an exposed spot on the blonde’s back.

Eyes wide in terror, Hinata let out a warning shout. Kenma turned and noticed the soldier, then taking him down with no difficulty.

Their eyes met and everything around Shouyou suddenly faded to white noise. A small smile spread on Kenma’s face and a warm feeling unfurled in Hinata’s stomach.

He was so focused on that pleasant feeling he did not notice the blonde’s eyes widening and his mouth opening to warn him.

He did not notice the soldier coming up behind him, only dreadful pain informing him of an enemy stabbing him repeatedly in the back.

Blackness swallowed Hinata as he hit the ground, deaf to Kenma’s scream of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [laughing] HERE HAVE SOME ANGST


	16. Chapter 16

Glancing up from the bundle of bandages she was trying to clean, Yachi frowned. A sound echoed against the walls of the hallway outside the infirmary, the footsteps getting closer to the doorway and making her pause her task.

Kageyama and Kenma entered the room, carrying an unconscious Hinata. The two teens seemed exhausted and their eyes were full of fear and hope as they approached Yachi.

The girl’s heart stuttered as she glimpsed the severe wounds Hinata’s back had suffered.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she put down the bundle of bandages and rolled back her sleeves.

“Put him down here.” She gestured to the nearest empty hospital bed, pulling back the blankets. “On his stomach.”

Kageyama let go and allowed Kenma to gingerly set down Hinata. The blonde stepped away from the bed, but his gaze remained trained on his companion. Yachi realized with a start that his eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

Opening a drawer, she pulled out a folded sheet of gauze and a vial of dark-coloured liquid.

“Come closer to him in case he wakes up,” she told them while grabbing a pair of scissors and started to cut the back of Hinata’s shirt off. “This is going to hurt so you might need to hold him down,” she told them as she started cleaning his wounds.

He didn’t even jolt, the wounds too severe for him to escape unconsciousness that easily. Yachi’s heart clenched as she realized that. His Shifter nature was the only thing that could allow him to fully heal.

She stood in front of the bed holding a needle and string, hesitating as she considered the risks of sewing his wounds. Yachi didn’t fully know to what extent his enhanced healing abilities functioned, so she feared that she might only hinder them by intervening with a needle.

In the end, she just dressed the wound as best as possible, hoping for the best as she slumped into the nearest chair and crossed her arms.

“Now we wait,” she sighed and looked at the two distraught teens who kept blankly staring at their injured friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Yukitaka Izumi had never seen such a one sided battle before. To be fair, he hadn’t seen many battles in general, but the fight was outrageously unfair with the Empire’s army being at least fifty times larger than the Rebellion’s. It wasn’t even a fight anymore. It was just an attempt to limit the number of civilians that were going to be slaughtered by the oncoming bombing planes.

He screamed as a blade zoomed by his head, narrowly missing his ear. His hands had started trembling some time ago and were beyond his control as he darted around dead bodies and men caught in combat. A sudden motion caught his eye and he stopped running to look at a boy his age as he was backed into a corner by a soldier.

Cursing under his breath, Izumi ignored his trembling limbs and grabbed the nearest makeshift weapon, a rusty pipe. He ran in the direction of the boy and slammed the piece of metal against the side of the man’s head, who blacked out before hitting the ground.

“You OK?” asked Izumi, his shaking having subsided slightly.

“Y-yeah. Thanks,” stuttered the boy.

“Yamaguchi!” sounded a yell and the boy whipped his head around to the source of the sound. He broke in a smile as soon as he saw who had called him.

“Tsukki!” he shouted back and ran to his friend, joining him in the fight and leaving Izumi behind as the fight around him kept getting bloodier.

-*-

Izumi had only a vague idea regarding how he had ended up joining the rebels at their base, and it involved Yamaguchi recommending him to his superiors. The only thing he was sure of as he noticed a familiar orange head laid in a bed in the infirmary was that Karasuno had lost the fight.

Badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a discord server! if anyone wants to chat, they're more than welcome to join!!  
> [this](https://discord.gg/GFkU4cr) is the link, or you can just copy this text:  
> https://discord.gg/GFkU4cr

**Author's Note:**

> hit the kudos button if you haven't already


End file.
